


Give me Loss (we can bear it)

by bidulgi4070



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hatake Sakumo is a dork, M/M, Nohara Rin Lives, Obito/Kakashi but not really, Uchiha Obito Lives, What-If, because it definitely didn't come from sakumo, but i still made him suffer a little, but in a good way, i headcanon hatakes are socially awkward by nature, i just like having sinister!obito threatening anyone that dares harm his team, i just wanted to give kakashi some happiness, i'm still making obito slightly crazy, it's just Uchiha's being obssessive over loved ones, kakashi got his sass from his mom, like i know she was all sweet and polite in the anime but, rin honestly gives me chaotic vibes, sakumo just wants his son happy, shes a part of team minato like c'mon, watch as i attempt to give minor characters some characterization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidulgi4070/pseuds/bidulgi4070
Summary: What if Sakumo never got the mission?What if Kakashi is the one turned into a jinchuuriki and attempts to commit suicide?What if Obito escaped from Madara and came back to Konoha?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Sakumo/Original Female Character(s), slight Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Episode 1: Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a what-if Sakumo never got the mission that ended his reputation, and if Kakashi was the one kidnapped and turned into a jinchuuriki thus making him attempt suicide instead of Rin..
> 
> I promise Kakashi isn't going to die though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a what-if Sakumo never got the mission that ended his reputation, and what if Kakashi was the one kidnapped and turned into a jinchuuriki, thus making him attempt suicide..
> 
> Don't worry though Kakashi isn't gonna die!

After hours of only sitting and waiting while listening to his wife scream profanities during labor, a baby's cries were finally heard and Sakumo couldn't help but freeze on the spot.

'Oh god..! He's about to meet his son..! Does Sakumo look okay?! What if Kakashi doesn't like him?!  
What if..-'

"Sakumo, i could hear your thoughts all the way here. Just hurry up and meet our son" His wife exclaimed exasperated by her husband's antics.

She laughed lightly before a smirk and serious half-lidded eyes formed on her face. "I just spent hours trying to push this baby out of my body, the baby that you helped create. Don't you dare think of running away now" 

She joked but Sakumo could feel the underlying threat beneath her playful words.

Even with her exhausted appearance, her usually pristine long dark hair was covered in sweat and sticking to her face. Below her eyes showed the beginnings of a severe case of eyebags due to staying up for hours before and during labor. 

Sakumo knew deep in his heart that Hatake Chikyū is not a woman to be crossed, even if the person is the reknowned White Fang and her husband. Chikyū was undeniably a veteran Anbu soldier with more than a decade of experience and numerous secret assassination missions under her belt, it isn't hard to say even the most sensitive of sensors would have a tough time fighting her.

Add that with her strong unwavering will, fierce personality while also being (in Sakumo's opinion) one of the greatest most compassionate people Sakumo's ever met, it was without a doubt the reason why Sakumo fell for her so hard in the first place.

Chikyū carefully hands (her son..! their son..!) the baby over into Sakumo's hands guiding his hands gently but also firmly on how to position the baby's body.

"H-he's so tiny.."

"Well, that's how babies usually are sweeetie" Chikyū smiled softly at her husbands reaction, amused by his nervous antics no doubt. "It's probably too early to say but i think he will take a lot after you in terms of looks in the future, i mean c'mon, with that much white hair already" Chikyū laughed and caused Sakumo to pout slightly at her teasings.

Her eyes suddenly softened though and she then says to him.

"This is him..We're parents now Sakumo. This is our child. Our little Kakashi"

Sakumo's heart soared at her words, he moved closer to her slightly embracing her but not too much as to strain her body. They both look down at their child in his arms. Kakashi was sleeping softly, surprisingly quiet for a newborn baby. 

Observing Kakashi intensely both of them noticed the obvious mop of thick white hair, wiped and cleaned of blood immediately after his birth. Sakumo and Chikyū also bemuse the fact Kakashi inherited his mother's beauty mark albeit his is below his lips while her's is below her eye.

Holding Kakashi close to their chest they both decide that no matter what they were gonna protect this child.

"Welcome to the world Kakashi."


	2. Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than i thought haha oh well here it is, Nothing much really happens i'm just slowly introducing the characters for now. Either way i hope you enjoy!

…Episode 2…

"Who's a good boy..? You are!"

Once Chikyū recovered enough to finally go home along with Kakashi. Sakumo's wolf summons (who have been uncontrollable since the start of Chikyū's pregnancy..) began surrounding the new mother and infant and almost acting like your everyday household pets. Tails wagging and all that.

"I suddenly feel like chopped liver" Chikyū dryly exclaimed, laying down underneath their kotatsu holding Kakashi close to her chest whilst the summons surrounds her in every direction.

"He looks exactly like Sakumo!" Zankō says, surprise evident on his face. 

Zankō was your typical wolf summon, he had an average built and height. with white fur and several grey splotches in random places.

"He got some of Chikyū's though, look at his mole and the shape of his eyes." Hikaru the smallest out of Sakumo's summons also notes, having noticed after sitting down by Chikyū's side to observe more closely.

Hikaru was completely covered in clean white fur. Although that changes immediately once Sakumo sends her out in battle. His enemies mostly recognize her for her gnarly teeth and vicious attacks, unlike her graceful appearance.

Sakumo was obseving all of this at the corner of his eye. Whilst he brews some of Chikyū's favored tea for both of them knowing she need it whenever she exhausts herself. 

"Boss"

"Hmm?" Sakumo looks down to face his third and last summon Denki. The only one who wasn't pestering his wife and child.

"I know it's too early for me to ask this but..is your pup going to inherit Chikyū's dog contract or yours?" He sternly asks narrowing his piercing yellow eyes at him, add that with his dark fur and larger than average height and built, (only a head shorter than Sakumo himself who wasn't really average in height either) Denki was without a doubt an intimidating figure in Sakumo's life.

Sakumo rapidly blinked his eyes in surprise at Denki's question and raises a hand to rub his neck in bashfulness. There weren't many people Sakumo would bother listening to whenever they were questioning his decisions. Because Sakumo sticks true to his beliefs and nothing would stop him from making decisions to uphold those beliefs.

That being said, Denki has always been a constant in Sakumo's life, as traditional as the wolf summon can be. Denki had always been there for him ever since the beginning, and Sakumo trusts Denki with not only his life but the lives of his other loved ones.

Nonetheless…

'I should've known he was going to ask about that..!' Sakumo grimaced at his forgetfulness and starts contemplating about the matter. 

Sakumo's wolf contact has been passed down the Hatake clan for generations and even though he wasn't really one for tradition this was still something that he needs to carefully consider.

'But then again..' Sakumo turns his head to take a glimpse of Chikyū again and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her happily eating while reprimanding Hikaru and Zankō for swinging Kakashi's crib too hard.

Sakumo confidently looks at Denki once again, a smile still on his face. "Chikyū and i already talked about it and we both decided to let Kakashi decide for himself once he get's older" 

Denki lets out a scoffs and says "I should've known you were say that, don't come crying to me if Chief Alpha comes down here himself to beat your ass"

Sakumo chuckled nervously at that, the Chief Alpha of the wolves have always terrified him when he was younger and it didn't exactly go away once he got older.

But then, Sakumo senses several chakra signatures slowly approach his house (although one of them was speeding rapidly) Sakumo starts heading for the door ready to greet them by the gates.

"Hold on!"

Although he didn't quite reach it because Chikyū decides to step right in front of him smiling widely (with Kakashi back in her arms), no doubt also aware of the who was visiting "Lets greet them together, it's them isn't it?"

Sakumo smiles and confirms her theories. To which she laughs and starts excitedly rushing out the door dragging him by the arm.

Sakumo slightly cringes at the sudden attack of sunlight reaching his eyes but quickly readjusts to direct his gaze towards the individuals approaching. He lightly places his hand on Chikyū's shoulder for comfort and she automatically raises a free hand that wasn't holding Kakashi to hold his. 

They both smile at each other for a moment before redirecting their attention back to their visitors who were now in front of the gates.

"How have you been Jiraiya-sama? Tsunade-sama?" 

"Hah! I wouldn't be worrying about others if i were you Sakumo! I heard your kid finally decided to come out! How has that life been treatin' you huh?.. Oh! And not to mention you're lookin' pretty good Chikyū-chan! Are you sure you're a mother now?" 

Jiraiya laughed tugging along his young student Namikaze Minato who looked hesitant to comply. 

Although once he caught sight of baby Kakashi in Chikyū's arms he began staring at the bundle curiously.

Tsunade (who was most likely also brought along by Jiraiya) smacked her white-haired companion upside the head, to which Sakumo and Chikyū couldn't help but wince at. Even when they knew how frequent this happpened for Jiraiya, they couldn't help but pity him because those punches were no doubt painful.

Once Tsunade finally turned her attention towards them she immediately smiles at the sight of baby Kakashi and the happy family in front of her.

"I'm guessing parenthood has been treating you two good so far?"

"Oh please, Tsunade-sama you shouldn't jinx us like that. This is the first time i'm back i don't think i can handle an all-nighter once Kakashi starts crying later on"

Chikyū pouts slightly. And imagining what she said honestly made Sakumo start shivering and pale significantly (or atleast paler than he already was).

'I really hoped people were only exaggerating when they said that about babies..!'

"Don't start shaking like a leaf now Sakumo! it's going to be tough from now on but remember it's not the worst.." Tsunade advices. And it somewhat calms Sakumo down.

"..The worst will probably be once he enters puberty"

Sakumo blanched. Chikyū wasn't able to hold back a fit of laughter. And from the corner of his eye he notices that Namikaze's face seemed to redden to a shade not unlike that of a tomatoes.

"Oh! When that time comes feel free to call me! I would teach young Kakashi all there is no know about manhood!"

"I'd rather you not.."

"Jiraiya-sama as much as i respect you, Don't you dare put your perverted books anywhere near my son until he is of age." Chikyū threatens the Toad Sage with a tight smile and a sinister aura.

"Whaat!? But Chikyū i thought you loved my books?!"

"Not when you expose them in front of underaged children!"

"Please calm down down Dear, you might wake up Kakashi.."

Then suddenly a cry was heard.  
and every occupant who was talking silences immediately.

"Well shit the brat woke up"

"How come i get scolded for my books while you're allowed to swear.."

"Shut up or do you want to get punched again?"

"No ma'am"

Whilst this banter was happening Kakashi's cries continued which made Chikyū and Sakumo start panicking and trying every method there is that they've read about on how to calm a baby. Chikyū was rocking Kakashi back and forth while singing lullabies and Sakumo was attempting to make funny faces to make the baby laugh instead which unfortunately made Kakashi cry even harder at the sight of Sakumo's face (which was most likely more terrifying other than something to laugh at)

"Um..Mr. and Mrs.Hatake?"

Both Chikyū and Sakumo's heads immediately go towards the direction of the sound of young Minato's voice, the sight that greeted them however was surprising. It was the sight of Namikaze Minato, a young prodigy regularly called a genius by many, a boy under the tutalege of one of the Sannin. And yet the sight that they saw was that of a young boy blushing furiously and fiddling his hands like a love-sick academy student.

"I've.. actually done a lot of baby-sitting missions so i.. might be able to help? if you would let me?"

Sakumo and Chikyū was puzzled at his request and because of that they decide to give Kakashi to the boy on a whim. And they were..pleasantly surprised?

Minato didn't even need them to guide his hands and arms and where to position them on the baby's body.   
Almost like magic he began rocking and patting the baby's back instantly calming Kakashi down, in fact Kakashi was now staring at Minato with wide grey eyes in fascination. And the same could be said with his parents.

"How were you able to do that!?" Chikyū yelled whispered not wanting to risk making Kakashi cry again.

Minato was flustered and barely managed to blurt out an explanation "Jiraiya-sensei would make me and my team do alot of D-rank missions like this and sometimes i'm invited by the friend of my…friend to babysit her four year old cousin"

"I see you're experienced then" Sakumo was in awe, he had never seen Kakashi calm down so quickly "I think you'd be a great father when you grow up"

Who would of known it was possible for Minato's face to get any redder.

Jiraiya noticing the praise towards his student immediately began bragging "But ofcourse..! He is my darling student after all! i taught him everything i know"

"The reason the baby cried in the first place was because of your loud mouth!" Tsunade called him out.

"But Hime! Chikyū was arguing with me too!"

"Don't rope me in on this Jiraiya-sama, deal with it yourself" Chikyū laughed, obviously appreciating the Jiraiya centered bullying. To which Sakumo made a wise choice not to defend his friend from the two women and instead chatted more with Namikaze.

Sakumo tried to give his friendliest smile to the young boy and in turn Minato smiles back politely his blush that almost seemed permanent earlier finally fading away. And it was amazing how much it changed the boy's entire aura. What seemed like a shy and pliant child just seconds now stood a confident young shinobi.

'Jiraiya got a good one indeed' Sakumo couldn't help but think. He would sometimes listen to whenever Jiraiya starts talking about his prized blond student and how much he thinks the boy might become Hokage. 

Looking at Minato now, Sakumo could see exactly what Jiraiya meant.

'But right now he's still a child, he still has a long way to go before handling such a busy position' 

"Say..Minato-kun would you mind if you teach me that trick you did with Kakashi? i have a feeling me and my wife could use it in the future."

..And the blush was back and Minato began stammering again.

'What a cute kid' Sakumo couldn't help but chuckle internally. 'I think he'd be a good role model for Kakashi in the future'

≈≈≈Bonus≈≈≈

A girl with vibrant red hair named Uzumaki Kushina was in the middle of chatting with her best friend Uchiha Mikoto when a knock on her window suddenly interrupted them.

"Kushina-chan it's me! Open up!" a familiar voice shouted and Kushina face began to redden in embarassment.

Mikoto noticed this as the perfect oppurtunity to tease her friend and asks "Oh? What is this i'm seeing here? How come Namikaze knows how to come and visit you on your window?" Mikoto smirked before landing the final blow. "I thought you hated him? Is there something you're not telling me Kushina dear?"

"Mikoto-chan stop teasing me! We'll talk about this later!" As she said this Kushina began rushing to unlock the window for Minato in an attempt to escape the situation.

"Oh don't worry we definitely will!"  
Mikoto chuckled as she began packing her things and exit through the door, intentionally leaving the two alone.

As Kushina let Minato in she began to bomboard him with questions.

"What was so important you couldn't even wait to knock on the door like a normal person and immediately go straight to my window!? Do you have any idea how much Mikoto-chan is going to hound me tomorrow!?"

Minato began flailing his arms frantically "I'm really sorry about that Kudhina-chan but you've gotta listen! Earlier this morning Jiraiya-sensei dragged me to early in the morning with Tsunade-sama to got meet his friend's newborn son!"

"And? what's so important about that?"

"I thought so at first but then he lead us to the Hatake compound and it turns out the friend he was visiting was the White Fang!"

Kushina's earlier anger was immediately forgotten as she heard that name and her eyes began to sparkle in excitement "What!? Does that mean you got to mean you got to meet the White Fang himself!?" Kushina was so jealous Minato was constantly around such famous figures such as the Sannin and now he even got to meet the White Fang!

Minato nodded his head several times "Yeah i did but that's not the point!..Well it kind of is the point.. But what i mean is that i got to meet his son!"

"And?"

"You don't know 'cause you weren't there Kushina but let me tell you little Kakashi has got to be the most adorable baby i've ever seen his hair was white and fluffy and his eyes are big and grey! and he was also so tiny! i've never seen a baby so tiny before even as newborns! He was so cute and adorable!" Minato gushed and it took Kushina by surprise at his behaviour, she knew he liked kids but to be this excited over it… 

'The must be really adorable..I kind of want to meet him now'

Kushina suddenly remembered something though and she couldn't help but smirk, something that Minato didn't miss and began to back away from her knowing no good came from her expression "W-what's wrong Kushina-chan? Why do you look like that?"

Kushina crossed her arms smirked even wider "Nothing y'know..i just thought of what would little Obito say when he finds out his 'Minato-niisan' started to babysit another kid other than him outside of missions?" Minato blanched at the mention of Mikoto's younger cousin Uchiha Obito the one he sometimes took care of. At his expression Kushina took this as her cue to tease him even further.

"He would probably be heartbroken y'know? He might even cry about it to Rin-chan and now you'll never see the two of them ever again" Kushina faked wiping away a tear "How tragic"

"KUSHINA-CHAN!" Minato cried out almost on the verge of tears.

Kushina giggled at him and his misery and thinks 'Teasing him is so fun! This is what he gets for interupting me and Mikoto-chan and potentially giving her blackmail over me'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice i made Rin and Obito four years older than Kakashi, although it's not really a serious change i just like the image of a nine-year old jounin Kakashi. 
> 
> I had a hard time switching the characters speaking and perspectives not to mention i don't really watch Jiraiya and Tsunade interactions much but i hope i portrayed them well enough.
> 
> The names of Sakumo's wolf summons are Zankō, Hikaru and Denki (names i got straight from google translator 😂😂)

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to give Kakashi's mom some backstory but now that i hyped her up i have to figure out how to kill her off early in the story since it was implied in canon she died when Kakashi was pretty young. 😭😭
> 
> by the way the m/m tag is for some slight obito/kakashi but it is barely there since their practically babies. just some intense friendship for now especially after Kakashi's suicide attempt. 
> 
> other than that i'm probably not gonna explore it much besides maybe a side story after this is over.


End file.
